moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bractwo Technologii
thumb|362px|Symbol i motto Bractwo Technologii - organizacja założona w 9PZ przez osoby, które przetrwały Zdarzenie i pragnęły aby tajniki technologii oraz ludzka rasa przetrwały. "Je8AxQyuw6k" Historia Początek Kiedy Opętani zaczęli stopniowo zdobywać świat, a żadne państwo nie mogło im się przeciwstawić to protoplaści Bractwa stwierdzi iż nie można pozwolić aby cała technologia tworzona przez setki lat teraz przepadła. Początkowo bez bardziej zaawansowanego sprzętu zaczęli brnąć naprzód przez opanowane przez hordy opętanych ruiny miast europy wschodniej wycinając sobie drogę do coraz to bardziej zaawansowanych sprzętów. Już po 2 latach od rozpoczęcia swojego działania Bractwu udało się w 87% oswobodzić z rąk potworów Śląskie zagłębie przemysłowe zyskując mnóstwo nowych zasobów potrzebnych do kontynuacji swojej "krucjaty". Nie czekając na zachętę rozpoczęto projektowanie i produkowanie nowych pojazdów, uzbrojenia, a dzięki zaawansowanym jak na warunki zautomatyzowanym systemom wydobycia rudy kopalnie i huty pracowały pełną parą dostarczając materiałów niezbędnych do produkcji nowych maszyn i uzbrojenia. Największym problemem Bractwa okazał się zbyt mały przyrost członków. Nad rozwiązaniem problemu męczono się prawie 3 lata. Roku trzeciego natomiast wysłano siły ekspedycyjne do najważniejszych ośrodków naukowych w pobliżu (Wrocław, Kraków) w celu przejęcia sprzętu laboratoryjnego, który mógłby pomóc w przyspieszeniu "rekrutacji". Wojska powróciły dopiero po pół roku mocno przetrzebione ale odniosły sukces. Dzięki zdobyciu nowych technologii Bractwo zaczęło opracowywać elementy cybernetyczne mające pomagać w życiu codziennym oraz zaczęto badania nad genetyką. thumb|left|Jeden z założycieli uchwycony podczas oczyszczenia Śląska. Z powodu promieniowania, jakie panowało w regionie po atakach nuklearnych genom części zakonników został uszkodzony w wyniku czego najwyższe władze zakazały rozrodu w sposób naturalny. Wywołał to duże niezadowolenie, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że to dla dobra rasy. Wtedy to również opracowano metodę rozrodu dzięki fuzji komórek macierzystych od dwóch zgodnych genetycznie dawców. Dzięki niezliczonym kombinacjom w ilości i rodzaju komórek już po 9 miesiącach na świat przyszło ponad trzy razy więcej dzieci niż było pierwotnie członków Bractwa. Jednak nowe pokolenie zostało zaprojektowane tak, aby zminimalizować możliwości mutacji oraz spaczenia. "Nowi" powstali jako istoty pozbawione narządów płciowych gdyż były one zbędne, a co za tym idzie nie posiadali cech odpowiednich dla określonej płci. Kolejną cechą była mała zmiana w budowie mózgu, który został nieco powiększony, skóra pokryta została w 96% rogowymi guzkami, a wszystkie pozostałe organy ulepszone tak, aby maksymalnie zwiększyć wydolność organizmu. Dodatkowo wraz z dorastaniem nowych Zakonników wszczepiane im były implanty cybernetyczne wspomagające cechy fizyczne. Ku nowym horyznontom! W roku 56 PZ nowi członkowie Bractwa stali się już odpowiednio przygotowani do kontynuowania zadania jakie wzięli na siebie ich ludzcy twórcy. Ich pierwszym zadaniem było oswobodzenie Krakowa spod okupacji Opętanych. Wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, przewagę techniczną oraz spory pomiędzy ważniejszymi bestiami miasto zostało odbite już po tygodniu walk, a oczyszczenie go z niedobitków oraz budowa umocnień i infrastruktury zajęły jeszcze kwartał. Główną bazą Bractwa w Krakowie został odbudowany z niemal całkowitej ruiny Zamek Wawelski, teraz ustanowiony cytadelą wojsk zakonnych w mieście. Stare miasto także zostało silnie ufortyfikowane i od tamtej pory zaczęło stanowić główny garnizon oraz centrum rozwojowe. Kolejnym ważnym punktem stały się pozostałości po Jednostce Wojskowej NIL przemianowanej przez bractwo na Park Maszynowy dla "Odłamu Krakowskiego" jak nazwani zostali zakonnicy, którzy pozostali w mieście. Także dawne kopalnie i ośrodki przemysłowe w mieście i na jego obrzeżach zostały ponownie uruchomione aby dostarczały ciągle nowych materiałów dla wiecznie głodnej gospodarki Zakonnej.thumb|346px|Bitwa o Kraków Kiedy sytuacja w Krakowie się unormowała i bilans produkcji stał się dodatni Bractwo ruszyło po kolejny łakomy kąsek w pobliżu czyli dawny Świętokrzyski Okręg Przemysłowy. Z powodu, że tutaj infrastruktura miejska nie była tak gęsta jak w Krakowie oraz przez to, iż promieniowanie na tych terenach było minimalne, to Procedura Oczyszczenia przebiegła jeszcze sprawniej. Tym razem jednak Władze Bractwa (Wielka Technokracja) rozkazały pojmać jak najwięcej Opętanych się dało w celach badawczych. tych z poziomu pierwszego łapano po prostu w sieci jak dzikie zwierzęta, z kolei tych z wyższych poziomów paraliżowano prądem lub neurotoksynami. Koniec końców pojmanych zostało w przybliżeniu 38% populacji Opętanych zamieszkujących tereny poddane oczyszczeniu, reszta została wyeksterminowana co do jednego. Kiedy zajęte zostały wszystkie przyczółki Bractwo obudziło huty, odlewnie oraz fabryki modyfikując je tak, że ingerencja człowieka w ich działanie polegała tylko na doglądaniu, czy aby któryś licznik nie przekroczył normy oraz kontroli jakości produktów. Podczas pacyfikacji Krakowa druga grupa wojsk Bractwa została wysłana aby przejąć Sudecki Okręg Przemysłowy, a konkretnie tamtejsze elektrownie oraz kopalnie i przetwórnie rud oraz fabryki. Jednym z ważniejszych powodów wyprawy były niskie ilości różnego rodzaju produktów przemysłu włókienniczego oraz potrzeba zaspokojenia zapotrzebowania na materiały budowlane. Ta grupa otrzymała również rozkaz schwytania tylu Opętanych ile się da. Z powodu bardzo dużej powierzchni jaką zajmuje ten okręg przemysłowy oraz dość duże skażenie radioaktywne Procedura Oczyszczenia zajęła prawie jeden rok lecz w tym czasie wykonane zostały wszystkie cele nałożone przez Wielką Technokrację. Schwytano 17% populacji tutejszych bestii ponieważ zabrakło miejsca na "magazynowanie" kolejnych okazów. Kolejne 73% populacji zostało unicestwione a pozostałe 10% zdołało opuścić strefę objętą Oczyszczeniem, jednak w tych 10% większość stanowili Opętani poziomu 3. Uciekinierzy przez następne lata uprzykrzali życie członkom Bractwa w placówkach znajdujących się na peryferiach terenu kontrolowanego przez "Odłam Sudecki". Jednakże mimo tych niedogodności produkcja szła pełną parą aby odbudować zniszczenia poczynione podczas Zdarzenia i po nim. Cały Okręg Przemysłowy został uruchomiony i dał Bractwu bardzo potrzebny zastrzyk w postaci dodatkowych dostaw prądu elektrycznego, materiałów budowlanych oraz innych sprzętów. Ogólnie cała wyprawa udała się Bractwu Technologii wyśmienicie. Zajęli oni dwa wydajne okręgi przemysłowe, jedno ważne strategicznie miasto oraz zdobyli wiele okazów do badań. Straty wśród Braci Walczących były stosunkowo niskie, jednak Władze Bractwa ogłosiły, że należy teraz zabezpieczyć zdobyte tereny, utworzyć sprawną sieć komunikacyjną między nimi oraz, że potrzeba zregenerować siły przed kolejną wyprawą. Operacja "Srebrny Sztylet" Dzięki badaniom nad genami schwytanych Opętanych Bractwo opracowała nowe warianty braci bitewnych: Heraklici - ciężkie wsparcie, Gladiatorzy - szybkie uderzenie, Legioniści - ciężka piechota oraz kilka innych nowych "wynalazków" genetyki bojowej. Dodatkowo Bractwo wyposażyło się w pojazdy pancerne, były to czołgi klas: Krios, Kronos, Helios, Hydra oraz Lewiatan. Tworzenie nowych sił trwało aż do roku 102 PZ, kiedy to dnia 23 marca rozpoczęła się Operacja "Srebrny Sztylet", której celem było rozciągnięcie wpływów Bractwa na teren Całej Europy Środkowej.thumb|left|358px|Kronos na przedpolach Warszawy (WH40k wiki) Odłam Krakowski miał za zadanie oczyścić z opętanych teren dawnych państw Polski, Litwy, Białorusi oraz Ukrainy. Odłam Sudecki Miał ruszyć na Niemcy, a siły Głównego Monastyru dostały zadanie ataku na południe. Pierwszym miastem na drodze Odłamu Krakowskiego był Radom. Z powodu praktycznego braku zorganizowanej obrony miasto padło pod żelaznym butem Bractwa już po dwóch tygodniach, jednak było to dużo dłużej niż zakładała Wielka Technokracja. Następnie Zakonnicy ruszyli na Warszawę. Na początku walka szła lekko i Bractwo zdobywało kolejne dzielnice prawie bez strat. Sytuacja dramatycznie zmieniła się kiedy do walki wkroczyły zorganizowane siły Opętanych z poziomów 2, 3 i 4, wtedy Zakonnicy trafili na godnego przeciwnika. Oblężenie Warszawy trwało w sumie 3 lata i po obu stronach straty były zatrważające, a zniszczenia w mieście osiągnęły poziom większy niż po upadku Powstania Warszawskiego. Bractwo ostatecznie wycofało pozostałe przy życiu jednostki do Radomia, w sumie walkę przeżyło tylko 42% sił agresorów. Na zachodzie sytuacja również nie była kolorowa. Pierwszym celem Bractwa na tym terenie był Berlin, nazwany Bramą Zachodu przez Wielką Technokrację, ponieważ bez niego dalsza ofensywa była by prawie niemożliwa. Kiedy siły Zakonne zbliżały się do miasta, to kilku opętanych z 4 poziomu przejęło dowództwo nad wszystkimi z niższych poziomów po czym zorganizowali silną obronę. Pierwsze starcia nie zapowiadały skali i "epickości" bitew, które miały się rozegrać. Najpierw zaatakowały latające siły Opętanych, lecz nie wyrządziły one zbyt dużych szkód. Wtedy Bractwo ruszyło na najbliższe budynki, z których nagle dosłownie wysypały się zastępy bestii. Pomimo znacznych strat Zakonnicy brnęli na przód oczyszczając kolejne budynki i zabijając kolejne bestie. Nawet nie zorientowali się, że zostali wciągnięci w zasadzkę. Wtem zaszarżowały na nich Kohorty Opętanych 3 poziomu. Walka była długa i krwawa, ale wojska Bractwa zdołały się ewakuować na obrzeża miasta, z których zaczęły prowadzić wojnę pozycyjną z piekielnymi stworami. Oblężenie trwało jeszcze 666 dni po czym Bractwo wycofało się spod Berlina. Wykorzystując manewr Wstecznej Fali Zakonnicy opanowali Frankfurt nad Odrą (Słubice) i po zabezpieczeniu jego okolic ufortyfikowali miasto zmieniając w potężną fortecę.thumb|400px|Lewiatan zmierza na Berlin (WH40k wiki) Ostatecznie tylko siły Monastyru spełniły zadanie zajmując Pragę i jej okolicę, jednak było to Pyrrusowe zwycięstwo gdyż straty sięgnęły aż 78% sił. Poza tym Wszystkie raporty na temat starć zostały utajnione. Po tych wydarzeniach Bractwo Technologii zrezygnowało z tego typu akcji i postanowiło poszerzać swe wpływy stopniowo, krok po kroku, a nie skokowo. W dniu dzisiejszym czyli 300 PZ Bractwo Technologii stanowi tak, czy inaczej najpotężniejszą siłę w regionie i szykują się do rozpoczęcia kolejnej wielkiej ofensywy, jednak nauczeni na swych błędach wykonają ją z dużym przygotowaniem i ostrożnością Organizacja Struktura bractwa jest niemalże modelową społecznością. Panuje tu całkowity porządek i żelazna hierarchia, którą ktokolwiek boi się zaburzyć. Idealny, utopijny świat wprowadzony przez ludzi wypranych z człowieczeństwa za pomocą eugeniki, których dusze zastąpiła zimna stal, a wolność jednostki stała się synonimem chaosu i zła. Piramida społeczna, której kolejne poziomy są bezgranicznie podporządkowane tym wyżej. Słowo przełożonych jest święte, a za herezję czeka śmierć, lecz któżby się jej dopuścił? Emocje zostały zastąpione zimnymi kalkulacjami tak, aby każdy czyn był idealny. Wyższe partie mózgu zostały zablokowane przy narodzinach tak, aby ci na samym dole nie widzieli nic poza swoim celem przed nimi, a wraz ze wspinaniem się wyżej zyskiwali coraz szersze możliwości poznawcze. Wyobraźnia i ambicja są uwalniane na samym końcu aby nie dopuścić do niepotrzebnych sprzeciwów. Na wyższy poziom świadomości zostają przeniesieni tylko wtedy, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba np.: gdy zginie ich przełożony, najbliższy niżej postawiony zajmie jego miejsce natychmiastowo, bez sprzeciwu nikogo. Samodzielność i jakakolwiek oddzielność od społeczeństwa oznacza tylko śmierć i zniszczenie. Stopnie wtajemniczenia Dane ogólne Mimo, że Bractwo zostało założone przez ludzi, to tak na prawdę tylko założyciele nimi byli. Już Zakonnicy I Generacji przejawiali znaczne rozbieżności względem standardowego Ludzkiego wzorca (brak płci, zwiększone możliwości organizmu), ale całkowitym odcięciem się od przeszłości byli tak po prawdzie Bracia II Generacji. Oni właśnie stanowili następny krok w rozwoju bractwa i byli połączeniem cech Ludzkich i Opętańczych. Anatomia Standardowi Zakonnicy mają około 2,5 metra wzrostu. Pozbawieni są oni wszelkich cech płciowych, przez co są całkowicie odporni na podszepty Opętanych wykorzystujących seksualność do swoich celów. Nie mają oni również układu pokarmowego, ponieważ posiadają specjalne pół-cybernetyczne organy, w których zachodzi fotosynteza i wykorzystywany jest powstały w procesie oddychania dwutlenek węgla oraz do prawidłowego funkcjonowania tych organów potrzebny jest także azot, więc członkowie Bractwa tak naprawdę wykorzystują każdy oddech w niemal 100%. Innym ciekawym elementem ich anatomii jest brak krtani i strun głosowych, chociaż tak naprawdę to z ich ludzkich twarzy zachowały się jedynie oczy, to jednak brak strun głosowych jest wydawać by się mogło nielogicznym posunięciem. Nic bardziej mylnego, otóż dzięki specjalnym implantom wszczepianym do mózgu Brata Zakonnego jest on w stanie porozumiewać się z innymi członkami bractwa za pomocą kodu binarnego. Wiadomości wysyłane i odbierane przez Zakonników są nie do rozszyfrowania dla Opętanych czy ocalałych ludzi, chyba, że wiadomość ma taki cel. Kości są wzmacniane włóknem węglowym, a mięśnie są niezwykle ciasno splecione, co powoduje, że przy stosunkowo małej masie mięśniowej Zakonnik posiada siłę wielokrotnie wyższą od ludzkiej. Dodatkowo zmodyfikowane zostały jeszcze przewody neuronowe, dzięki czemu impuls przemieszcza się 12-krotnie szybciej niż u człowieka. Mózg został również ulepszony. Neurony w istocie szarej mózgu znajdują się 9-krotnie bliżej siebie i sama istota szara zajmuje 1,6 raza więcej miejsca niż u człowieka, co wpłynęło na kształt czaszki. Twarz zakonników jest bardzo rozbieżna z ludzką. Szczęki i żuchwa zostały usunięte w wyniku modyfikacji genetycznej. Nos stanowią cztery otwory zamykane chrząstką, które rozmieszczone symetrycznie pod oczami. Oczy to tak naprawdę jedyna pozostałość po ludzkich przodkach, występują w takich samych kolorach jak u ludzi. Czaszka jest nieco wydłużona i rozszerzona, aby pomieścić rozwinięty mózg. Kości czaszki chroniące płat czołowy są znacznie grubsze od reszty oraz znajduje się w nich coś na kształt komór powietrznych pochłaniających część siły kinetycznej towarzyszącej uderzeniu. Komory te znajdują się również w reszcie czaszki, lecz tam są mniejsze. Skóra natomiast jest wytrzymała jak chityna, lecz znacznie elastyczniejsza i bardziej matowa dzięki czemu zakonnicy nie wyglądają jakby byli woskowani. Istnieją od tej reguły wyjątki, a nazywają się Heraklitami. Są to ponad 3 metrowe, humanoidalne stworzenia powstałe z połączenia ludzkiego genomu z genomem Opętanego. Heraklici mają mózgi na poziomie ludzkim, ale ich siła jest nieporównywalna. Ciasne sploty mięśniowe w połączeniu z dużą masą mięśniową dają tym wojownikom siłę, z którą równać się mogą tylko najpotężniejsi przeciwnicy. Ich skóra pokryta jest grubymi i niezwykle wytrzymałymi płytami kostnymi. Te "naturalne" cechy w połączeniu z ulepszeniami cybernetycznymi sprawiają, że Heraklici są idealni jako ciężkie wsparcie bezpośrednie. Warianty Omegi dzielą się na kilka wariantów stworzonych w konkretnych celach militarnych. *'Brat Walczący' - "zwykły" zakonnik, może piąć się do góry w hierarchii. Są oni produkowani masowo, jeśli można tak powiedziec, aby zawsze było ich wystarczająco dużo aby obronic Bractwo. "Rodzą się" już jko w pełni sprawne osobniki z wgranymi do mózgu większością informnaci posiadających bractwo, nie licząc tych z klauzulą "tajne". W szklanych kadziach, w których powstają są rozwijane ich mięśnie opraz pamięc mięśniowa, dzięki czemu już po kilku dniach Zakonnik jest gotowy do czynnej służby. *'Legionista' - Potężna ciężka piechota liniowa. Wyposażeni są w dwie bronie dystansowe montowane na specjalnych wysięgnikach siłowych zwanych serworamionami oraz w dwie lekkie bronie do walki w zwarciu lub jedną ciężką. *'Gladiatorzy' - zasadniczo są to bardziej maszyny, ponieważ posiadają tylko organiczny mózg. Używani do przełamywania linii obrony oraz łamania morale wroga. *'Heraklici' - Wielkie stworzenia pełniące rolę ciężkiego wsparcia bezpośredniego. Wyposażeni są oni w jedną broń ciężką. *'Nieśmiertelni' - Wyprani z emocji i uczuć wojownicy, których jedynym zadaniem jest unicestwić wroga w każdy możliwy sposób nie bacząc na własne życie. Adpeci mogą poświęcić się dla jednej z trzech następujących ścieżek dalszego rozwoju, lecz wybór jest nieodwracalny i zaprowadza stałe zmiany w mózgach zakonników będącymi teraz ukierunkowanymi pod myślenie tylko w danej dziedzinie. *'Biologicus '- badania i rozwój z dziedziny biologii i genetyki. Odpowiedzialni za "rekrutację" nowych członków. *'Mechanicus' - Nadzorują pracę fabryk i kopalń. *'Cyberneticus' - odpowiedzialni za rozwój w dziedzinie Cybernetyki. Pojazdy Bractwo posiada kilka rodzajów pojazdów, są to: *'Krios '- lekki czołg wyposażony w automatyczne działo kal. 88 strzelające amunicją odłamkowo-burzącą, bądź przeciwpancerną. Skuteczny przeciw zmasowanej piechocie. *'Kronos' - czołg średni wyposażony w działo laserowe lub termiczne. Skuteczny przeciwko twardszym przeciwnikom. *'Helios' - jednostka wyposażona w poczwórne działko automatyczne. Skuteczny przeciw jednostkom latającym *'Hydra' - czołg artyleryjski. *'Lewiatan' - czołg ciężki wyposażony w podwójne działo termiczne oraz dwa karabiny automatyczne na sponsonach. *'Centaur - '''ciężki transporter opancerzony mogący przewozic 16 Zakonników, lub ich równowartośc. Bardzo powolny, lecz niemal nie do zniszczenia bez broni ppanc. *'Pegaz''' - śmigłowiec transportowy mogący przewozic do 16 Zakonników, lub ich równowartośc. Szybki i potrafi zanieśc żołnierzy w potrzebne miejsce na cza w sytuacjach kryzysowych. Broń Typowi piechurzy bractwa uzbrojeni są w następujący bronie: *'Karabin Gaussa' - karabin strzelający szpikulcami kalibru 11mm rozpędzonymi do ponaddźwiękowej prędkości. Szpikulec rozpędzany jest za pomocą szeregu elektromagnesów znajdujących się w lufie na zasadzie działa Gaussa. *'Karabin Laserowy' - skupia promienie świetle i ciska ich wiązkami w cel. Skuteczny przeciw zwykłej piechocie i niczemu więcej. *'Karabin Elektryczny' - wystrzeliwuje potężny łuk elektryczny nakierowany na cel za pomocą silnego pola magnetycznego. Skoncentrowany ostrzał jest w stanie spopielić niemal wszystko. *'Karabin Łukowy' - od karabinu elektryczne różni się tylko tym, że działa obszarowo. *'Broń Zapalająca '- Strzela pociskami wypełnionymi mieszanką Białego Fosforu (substancja inicjująca), Termitu (paliwo) oraz kilku innych substancji łatwopalny i długopalących. *'Miotacz Ognia '- taki jak dzisiejszy. *'Samopowtarzalna Wyrzutnia Rakiet' - zwyczajna może wprowadzić chaos i śmierć wśród szeregów przeciwników, a co dopiero samopowtarzalna z zapasem amunicji. Do broni montowanej na pojazdach należą: *'Działo Automatyczne' - jest to "zwykłe" działo kal.88, wyposażone w autonomiczny system przeładowania niepotrzebujący do tego żywego operatora. *'Działo Termiczne' - wystrzeliwuje strumień rozgrzanego do bardzo wysokiej temperatury wodoru pod ciśnieniem. Jedyny minus to mały zasięg. *'Działo "Wypalacz" - '''wystrzeliwuje strumień podpalonego termitu, ma bardzo mały zasięg, lecz jego destrukcyjność jest niezrównana. *'Działo Laserowe -''' taki karabin laserowy, tylko większy i o większej mocy. 'Bronie prototypowe (nie używane na szeroką skalę): *'Broń Radiacyjna - istnieją tylko trzy jej egzemplarze. Broń ta wykorzystuje mikro-reakcję jądrową w wyniku której dochodzi do rozpadu plutonu (dokładniej jego izotopu Pu-239) i wydzielenia się znacznych dawek promieniowania jonizującego Gamma. Fuzja ta nie jest jednak do końca kontrolowana, przez co cześć promenowania rozchodzi się we wszystkich kierunkach, w tym w stronę operatora, jednakże większość znajduje ujście w stronę wylotu krótkiej lufy. Powoduje to zatrucie obszaru przed strzelającym śmiertelną dla większości ziemskich istot (tych powstałych po zdarzeniu też) dawką promieniowania, przez co jeśli nie zginą one z bezpośredniego powodu ostrzału, to wykończy je ostra choroba popromienna. *'"Polonizator"' - Rodzaj pocisków z Po-212 w postaci sypkiej zamknięte w cienkiej ołowianej otoczce. Po trafieniu w cel ołów się odkształca i pęka uwalniając do organizmu celu swój zabójczy rdzeń. Broń ta służy głownie do zabójstw skrytobójczych, gdyż promieniowanie jonizacyjne Alfa nie zabija od razu. Jednakże śmiertelność wśród trafionych tym rodzajem pocisków wynosi 100% gdyż na dobrą sprawę nie da się wyciągnąć z ciała proszku polonowego oraz wszystkich odłamków ołowiu. Cel ginie w męczarniach przez nawet kilka dni (zatrucie polonem, zatrucie ołowiem, oparzenia wewnętrzne). Społeczeństwo i kultura Z powodu, że całe swe istnienie zakonnicy poświęcają badaniu i przechowywaniu technologii, to nie pozostało to bez wpływu na kulturę i tradycję Bractwa, lub też to co z nich zostało. Najważniejszym o czym należałoby wspomnieć jest niemal fanatyczny kult technologii, jaki istnieje w Bractwie. Zakonnicy wyznają coś w rodzaju religii mówiącej, że wiedza jest czymś boskim, a kto posiada większą wiedzę, ten jest bliżej boga. Opętani natomiast są jednym wielkim bluźnierstwem przeciw technologii. Idąc dalej, wszystkie aspekty życia zakonników są podporządkowane dogmatom ich wiarę w możliwość zdobycia wyższego stopnia istnienia za pomocą odkrycia wszelkich sekretów materialnego świata. Większość budynków wznoszonych przez Bractwo Technologii łączy w sobie cechy stylów Gotyckiego oraz Klasycystycznego z domieszką Bauhausu. Zasadniczo teren w okolicy większych ośrodków przemysłowych zajętych przez Bractwo został całkowicie zindustrializowany, przez co na terenie Zakonnym znajdują się trzy znacznych rozmiarów kompleksy miejskie (Śląsk, Świętokrzyskie, Przedgórze Sudetów). Oprócz tego miasta zdobyte przez Bractwo(Kraków, Radom, Słubice, Praga), a nie posiadające dużego potencjału przemysłowego zostały na przestrzeni 300 lat przekształcone w potężne twierdze, w których wnętrzach znajdują się główne placówki badawcze, a które są bronione przez kilkutysięczne załogi. Sprawną komunikację na terenach zakonnych zapewnia sieć dalekosiężnej kolei podziemnej. Tunele kolei znajdują się na głębokości prawie 300 metrów dzięki czemu są praktycznie niewykrywalne. Na stacje rozładunkowo-załadunkowe znajdujące się w miastach nad powierzchnią gruntu pociągi wjeżdżają po specjalnych spiralnych tunelach, które zbudowane są pod takim kątem, że nie sprawiają trudności podczas przejazdu. Transport po samych miastach zapewnia niezwykle wydajna sieć pociągów magnetycznych, które swe stacje mają w najważniejszych miejscach danej metropolii oraz są prawie w całości kierowane przez Sztuczną Inteligencję, tylko główne zagadnienia, takie jak czas postojów czy trasa są ustalane przez Magosa zarządzającego komunikacją. Z powodu swej bitewnej natury istnienia, jaka jest spowodowana Krucjatą przeciw Opętanym i w celu ratowania zagubionych technologii oraz opracowywaniu nowych powstał cały kodeks zasad i przepisów odnośnie samej kultury i tradycji Bractwa. Najważniejszym z nich jest motto "Deus est Machina" co znaczy "Bóg jest Maszyną", te trzy słowa oddają w zasadzie cały sens kultu technologii jaki panuje w Bractwie nieomal od czasu jego założenia. Ważniejsze miejsca Wielki Monastyr Jest to zajmująca cały teren Górnośląskiego Zagłębia Przemysłowego plątanina zabudowy przemysłowej. Panuje tu względny chaos zrozumiały tylko dla myślących binarnie zakonników. Potężne przypominające gotyckie katedry zakłady przemysłowe pną się po samo niebo zawieszone pomiędzy sobą na splątanych przewodach wysokiego napięcia, rurach przesyłowych i torach kolejek magnetycznych, które niczym jakieś obrzydliwe pasożyty wychodzą w okrągłych otworów w ścianach budowli wkomponowanych we wspaniałe witraże i płaskorzeźby wychwalające dobrodziejstwa technologii i wiedzy. W samym matematycznym centrum tej zabudowy znajduje się Pałac Technokracji. Olbrzymi budynek na planie koła o promieniu 6,4 kilometra i wysokości 1,28 kilometra, zakończony koroną z masztów radiowych, piorunochronów i 64 rzeźb zakapturzonych postaci trzymających każda miecz i księga, ustawionych na krawędziach dachu. W czterech głównych kierunkach świata na ścianach znajdują się wielkie stalowo-betonowe płaskorzeźby przedstawiające ludzką czaszkę wplątaną w kable. Miejsce to stanowi zarazem największe cyfrowe archiwum na Ziemi, siec laboratoriów biologicznych i cybernetycznych jak również - co najważniejsze - siedzibę organu władzy państwowej Bractwa, czyli Technokracji. Jest to rada 64 najważniejszych osób w Bractwie i to od nich zależy co się gdzie ma dziać. Twierdza Słubice Najbardziej zmilitaryzowany obszar w całym Państwie Zakonnym. Z samego miasta nie pozostało wiele, za to na jego miejscu znalazła się najpotężniejsza twierdza w znanym świecie. Obszar ten z lotu ptaka wygląda jak gigantyczne koło zębate położone przez jakąś boską istotę na powierzchni planety i pozostawione na wieczność. Przekątna w najszerszym miejscu wynosi 12,832 kilometra, a w najwęższym równo 12. Mury wznoszą się na wysokość 320 metrów i zbudowane są ze strunobetonu wzmocnionego prymitywnym polem siłowym. W murach znajdują się baterie dział kal, 150 mm, a na najniższych kondygnacjach gniazda ciężkich karabinów laserowych i elektrycznych. Twierdza wyposażona jest również w 4 baterie po 16 wielkokalibrowych dział elektromagnetycznych o zasięgu 10 kilometrów. W centrum znajduje się olbrzymia cewka Tesli służącą jako broń przeciw znacznym zgrupowaniom wrogów. Wykorzystuje ona pole magnetyczne ziemi oraz sztuczne wytworzone przez 4 elektromagnesy do nakierowywania łuku elektrycznego o olbrzymim napięciu na cele. Kraków Miasto to zostało przebudowane na miejsce godne miana siedziby Tech-Opata oraz władz Odłamu Krakowskiego. Nowa Huta została przywrócona do sprawności przemysłowej i przebudzona, aby w swych rozgrzanych do czerwoności trzewiach tworzyć wyposażenie ku chwale Bractwa. Natomiast Stare miasto jak również zamek królewski zostały odbudowane i przemienione na kwatery zakonne w których stacjonują niezliczone zastępy Zakonników, jak również większość pozostałej części miasta. Na obrzeżach wzniesione zostały potężne umocnienia zapobiegające atakom dzikich opętanych, natomiast za nimi znajdują się olbrzymie kompleksy naukowe, katedry oraz pomniki bohaterów Bractwa, a to wszystko w akompaniamencie Binarnego śpiewu milionów chórzystów. Jednym słowem Kraków zmienił się w coś, co można przyrównać do miasta-świątyni Kultu Wiedzy. To tutaj dokonano największych odkryć z wielu dziedzin, który znaczni ułatwiły życie zakonnikom. Dolnośląski Okręg Przemysłowy ART W BUD Wiedza o świecie Bractwo posiada wiele bardzo dokładnych map świata sprzed Zdarzania, jednak jeśli chodzi o aktualne dane, to już inna sprawa. Dokładne dane geograficzne posiadają tylko na temat europy od Półwyspu Iberyjskiego do Uralu. Wiedzą oni o istnieniu Carstwa Wszechmoskiewskiego jednak nie mają jak się do niego dostać, ani nie czują takiej potrzeby. Czasami udaje im się przechwycić sygnały Federacji Północnoamerykańskiej, lecz rzadko kiedy zwracają na nie uwagę. Skupiska zwykłych ludzi nie mają jednak pojęcia o istnieniu tak potężnego państwa w centrum europy, chociaż czasami zdarza się, że odbiorniki radiowe carstwa przechwytują tajemnicze sygnały przypominające język morsa, lecz składający się jedyne z "kropek", które zagłuszają wszelkie inne sygnały. Przez ostatnie 300 lat notowano je sporadycznie raz na kilka, lub kilkanaście lat. Ostatnio jednak zdarzają się coraz częściej, nawet raz na miesiąc. Niedawno Bractwo dokonało odkrycia Rzeczpospolitej Warszawskiej, a to za sprawą grupy Szabrowników, którzy zapuścili się poza tereny miasta oraz przymiejskie, władze RW trzymają jednak tę wiadomośc w sekecie przed obywatelami, a nawet większością wojskowych. Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu Kategoria:Organizacja